


Barney x Hannah Songfics

by MonaLisa709



Category: My Blue Heaven (1990)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Divorce, Songfic, Was still getting used to writing for these characters when this was written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaLisa709/pseuds/MonaLisa709
Summary: Six short songfics around our favorite government workers trying to figure out their relationship!
Relationships: Barney Coopersmith/Hannah Stubbs





	Barney x Hannah Songfics

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was something I found on Fanfiction.net: Put a playlist on shuffle and write drabbles based on the first few songs. BUT you only have the time that each song lasts to write each drabble. 
> 
> This was written a couple months ago when I was trying to get their characters down, so there might be some weirdness in that regard.

-Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've?) by Buzzcocks-

From the first moment Hannah saw him walk into the office, she knew she was in trouble. I mean, he was another government person! Much higher up than her, but still. 

He drove her nuts but something was still there, she thought. Their back-and-forth wasn't great, but she still had to mentally kick herself in the shin every time she caught herself thinking about him outside the purely professional. 

Besides, she still had Will and the boys to deal with. She didn't have time for another distraction.

-My Beloved Monster by Eels-

She didn't know how he did it sometimes. Being an FBI agent seemed like way too much trouble for her, but he managed well enough she supposed. 

Sometimes he came back late from missions. There would be days where she didn't know where he was. But he always came back, in one condition or another, and as long as he kept coming back she could worry a little less. 

-Anna Sun by WALK THE MOON-

The first time he spent the night, after the FBI party, he almost thought it would turn into a one night stand. He hoped it wouldn't be. She woke up something in him that he hadn't recognized in a while: spontaneity. 

She hoped for the same thing. After Will, there hadn't been anyone. Not even a friend, and she remembered thinking that if Barney just turned into a fling, she might just give up. She also remembered waking up to find him still beside her underneath the covers, and she sighed in relief.

That was also the morning Barney threw Will out of the house. 

They both remember thinking, that morning, "I could get used to this."

-Can't Take My Eyes Off of You by Englebert Humperdinck-

Hannah was like a ray of pure sunshine. Barney hadn't met anyone like her. Sunshine might not have been the first thing he thought when he met her, but now that he knew her, and he spent time with her and the boys, he couldn't think of a better word.

He had been petrified of being boring after Margaret had run off with that baseball player, but when they were together, everything felt exciting and new again. 

-Wanna Be Missed by Hayley Kiyoko-

Both of them were still a bit raw from the divorces. Will never left Hannah alone, and Margaret had just disappeared without another word. 

They were reluctant to admit it at first, but they were both afraid of being left again. 

Hannah was tired of being walked over, and Barney brought out the confidence in her again. He made her feel like she could do miracles, and vice versa. They were exactly what the other needed.

-Top of the World by Carpenters-

Feeling young was something that came less and less the more time went on. But when they were together it seemed like time stood still. 

During Christmas break for the boys, Barney had offered to take them all to a hiking trail. Everyone had been excited, and as they reached the highest peak, Hannah actually cheered.


End file.
